The Golden Rose
by Sakura Blade
Summary: A pregnant Lucy and her husband Sting, along with a few friends visit an orphanage, will they go home with more than expected? Oneshot, may make more chapters if it gets enough love!


_**Hey Guy's it's Sakura Blade Here to give you all another Wonderful Story, Hopefully.**_

_**This whole Story is based on a Dream I actually had where I was Lucy and I was Heavily Pregnant and Married to Sting Eucliffe on my way to visit an Orphanage with my friend Yukino and Rogue.**_

_**Golden Rose  
**_

I sat on the train as I peered out the window, three more hours and we'd be there, I sat on a seat next to my husband Sting in my short blue dress, it hugged all my curves I was pregnant at the time so I didn't look exactly beautifully curved, but to Sting I was perfect and that's all that matters, in front of my sat Yukino and Rogue, Rogue wore his usual clothing, like Sting, and Yukino wore a black dress with white love hearts on it, she got pregnant around the same time as me so neither of us were thin.

Yukino asked me if I wanted to visit the Fiore Orphanage in Rosette Town and I gladly accepted, Rogue and Sting weren't convinced at first, due to the fact that both Yukino and I were heavily pregnant and due to give birth early next month, that's about two weeks away, if we gave birth early then it'd be trouble.

After a little while they finally let us go, with them of course.

Finally we arrived in Rosette Town after walking for about ten minutes we arrived in front of a large Orphanage with lots of children running around having fun inside, I can't believe I'll have my own child in two weeks' time, roughly.

"Oh Sting their so Adorable!" I said as I clutched onto my husband's arm "I know we were only visiting but can we play with them for a while, I'd be upset if I missed this opportunity!"

"Sure babe, as long as you don't get too attached, we have a little one on the way." Sting replied as he kissed the top of my head "Besides, Rogue and I are helping them build the new classrooms-"

"We are?" Rogue interrupted eyes widening

"Yes Rogue we are, as I was saying, Rogue and I are helping them build the new classrooms so you'll have plenty of time" Sting kissed my forehead and waved before walking off with Rogue.

I walked forward a little bit and observed all of the children I the area, they were all running around having fun and talking with their friends, all except two, there was a little boy with pale skin and black hair, it seemed Sting had seen this boy on his walk inside and stop to talk to him, he looked about 8 years old.

The other was a girl with dark skin and black hair, she looked about 6 she sat on a green bench and hugged her legs to her chest, since Sting already seemed to be attending to the young boy, instead of building the classrooms, I walked over and sat next to the little girl.

"What're you doing by yourself sweetie?" I asked and she looked up to me and blinked before smiling widely.

"Hello Miss, Are you gonna play with me!" she yelled, I smiled at her a bit before nodding.

"Of course, I'd love to play with you!" I said happily and her whole face lit up before she lunged at me and I nearly fell back wards her small arms wrapped around me and she had tears in her eyes, I put her down and brushed invisible dirt off of my dress before picking her up again and sitting her on my hip and bouncing her up and down slightly, as a mother would do to her child.

"Nobody's played with me in three years, the teachers played with me when I was a baby and now I just sit here alone, is it true that mummy and daddy didn't love me?" asked the toddler with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure that's not true honey, now what's your name? Mine's Lucy!" I chirped happily and she giggled a bit, I love this child, she's so adorable!

"My name is Caroline, Lucy!" she sang back to me.

"That's a pretty name!" I said and she nodded

"Lucy, Why're you so fat?" she asked

"That's because there's a baby in my tummy and they've been there so long that it's starting to get too small for them so I'll have to let them out in about two weeks!"

"That's cool, I wanna play with them soon, it is a girl or a boy?" asked Caroline

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I'll find out soon won't I?" I said happily and she nodded

I played with the small six years old for about four more hours; she wore a long sleeved white shirt with a pink butterfly dress over the top and a matching yellow cardigan.

"I have to go soon but I promise I'll come back to visit you" I said and she frowned then she looked up as she started fiddling with her fingers and mumbling under her breath before looking back up at me.

"Will you and your husband adopt me and become my new mummy and daddy?" she asked quickly, though not fast enough for me to not be able to understand.

My eyes widened and I looked back at Sting who seemed to be in the same situation as me with the little boy.

"This is a big decision so I'll have to go and talk to my husband about it, but I'm not saying no…" I said and she smiled before nodding and pushing me towards Sting

"Umm, Honey I have a question…" Sting said when he saw me holding the hand of a small child, to my surprise he was holding the little boys hand too.

"Yeah, me too…" I replied

"Can we adopt Akito?" Sting asked and I smiled.

"I was going to ask you weather we could bring Caroline home with us." I replied and he frowned.

"That's three kids, I'm fine with it, but are you up to the challenge, it'll be pretty hard…" Sting said.

"I'm Lucy Eucliffe; sure I'm up for a little bit of a challenge!" I said happily before I kissed my husband passionately, I could hear a certain little girl giggling and out of the corner of my eye I saw the little boy roll his eyes, but he was smiling happily at the same time.

"We'll have to fill out some paper work kids, but by the time we go home you'll be with us, we'll help you pack your stuff so could you wait with Yukino for us? You'll be seeing her allot since she lives next door to us with her husband" I said and they nodded before running off to sit with Yukino.

I took Sting's hand and we started walking to the main office to fill out the paperwork.

As we were about to walk out from doing our paper work the principle of the Orphanage stopped us.

"Why those two, and not two of the others?" she inquired and I smiled at her.

"Because there's someone else waiting for those other children, and it's not us." I smiled at her before going to help the kids pack, turns out Yukino adopted a young girl with short blond hair in a bob and sparkling green eyes the colour of emeralds.

By The End of Next Month we'd all be a proper Family

**The End~**

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
